


warm you up after

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2017 [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Domestic, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Hair Braiding, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Sometimes, Sansa and Margaedy go swimming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, swimming. (I was in pain while writing this, all mistakes can be blamed on my bruised knee.)

 

There is a beach, a rather small affair tucked away in a cove near the cottage, where Margaery and Sansa go swimming sometimes. Sansa isn’t that good with it, while Margaery, having grown up on the coast, is a natural.

 

Before they go, Margaery always braids Sansa’s hair, weaving it into a long plait, kissing her shoulder when she is done. Sansa returns the favor, giving Margaery’s abundant locks two plaits, one on either side of her head.  _ She  _ kisses Margaery on her lips. Sometimes they get so distracted with one another that their outing is postponed until later. Sansa might seek to distract Margaery, as the water isn't always that warm.

 

But they almost always end up in the water, Margaery wearing her risqué shoulder-revealing bathing suit, while Sansa is dressed a bit more demurely, her freckled shoulders covered completely. 

 

‘Aren't you happy you're here with me and not wedded to some boring peer of the realm?’ Margaery often asks, when they are sitting on their blanket, drying each others  hair with towels, looking at the waves lapping at the sand.

 

Sansa always smiles at her. ‘I'd always choose you over anyone else, even if you insist on dragging me into freezing cold water!’

 

‘I zlways warm you up after, don't I?’


End file.
